Knuckles the Echidna
Knuckles the Echidna is a Supporting character who has so far appeared in some episodes of Sonic For Hire. He is the Current owner of the Burger Time fast food restaurant, which he says is the fourth-largest burger franchise south of the Green Hill Zone. In Season 4, He has since worked at the restaurant Tre Douche as a waiter due to Sonic burning Burger Time to the ground, later in season 6 due to time traveling he has his old job at burger time back in Season 1, he travels with Sonic & Co., however screws up the past, Later after the reset of the world, everyone becomes pixels, he wanders off to kill himself, he comes back as a red pixel when he see's Sonic & Co. again, he later comes back to his old job at Burger time & still is trapped as a red pixel, Many Years Later in Season 8, he turns back into a echidna with no explanation. Sonic for Hire He first appears in Sonic For Hire: Burger Time where he hired Sonic to make four burgers for Dr. Eggman(who he still has a hatred for) but Sonic got aggressive against Eggman and was shortly fired by Knuckles . He makes a cameo in the season 3 finale where Sonic and Tails eat his burgers without paying and he gets mad at them. He also appears in the premiere episode of season 4 where Sonic again applies for the job. Knuckles decides to give Sonic a second chance at the drive-thru window, but after Tails rubbed his new success in Sonic's face, Sonic burned down Burger Time with a crack pipe and stole Knuckles' moped. His next appearance was Sonic For Hire: Two Bad Characters where he now works at Tre Douche as a waiter having to serve jerks like Sonic all day. When Sonic, Tails, and Kirby are talking about their movie, Knuckles mistakenly believes he is in the movie, but after recieving awkward stares from everyone, he concludes that he's not in the movie. It's possible that Knuckles will try to kill Sonic for his revenge. Oddly, he always says his catchphrase, "Fryin n buyin!", much to Sonic's annoyance. He made an appearance in the season 6 episode "Sonic Knuckles", as his past self. When Sonic questions if he is in the 90's Knuckles replies by telling him that he is and everything is so extreme. He tells Sonic that they should throw themselvs into Eggman's machine engine and has more phrases like "Throwin and Blowin" and also "Folowin and swalowin." Sonic is annoyed by this and leaves while telling Knuckles about his future at Burger Time. Knuckles also makes a speaking cameo in "Eggman" where Dr. Eggman steals the Epoch and goes back a few seconds before Knuckles and Sonic throw themselves into the machine engine. In "Thunderhead" sonic went back in time to fix what eggman done and knuckles was indirectly killed by sonic because his head exploded due to Sonic saying "Don't go there Beyotch" in which Knuckles was supposed to say it and got confused. He was alive when sonic the the gang were fixing time. Knuckles went with them but ended up with doubles of them selves. In "This Can't Be Good" At Burger Time back in Season 1, Sonic, Tails, Earthworm Jim & Doctor Eggman, Knuckles breaks the flow by asking why the guys look the way they do. "Baby Egg" counters this by mentioning that Knuckles wears boxing gloves all the time. Knuckles becomes irritated when he discovers the Epoch is parked on top of his moped. "WaSonic" lies that the guys have screwed with the timestream and now have to relive their wacky adventures to fix everything. Knuckles surprisingly wants to join the guys in time travelling, mentioning that Burgertime sucks anyway, since the chef is an asshole anyway. Peter Pepper, the main character of Burgertime, tells Knuckles that he needs more mutant pickles to murder. Knuckles tells him off and leaves, hopping into the Epoch with the rest of the guys. "Talls" immediately freaks out, stating that Knuckles can't come with them, as they have to do everything exactly the same. "WaSonic" lets this slides, and considers that everything will be fine. Before long, everyone winds up, yet again, at the final boss fight of Sonic & Knuckles. Sonic is pacified that he was right about nothing going wrong, since everyone appears to be back to normal... until he notices the temporal duplicates of Eggman, Knuckles, and himself. The episode ends with both Sonics saying "This can't be good." In "Reset", After Sonic, Tails, Eggman, Knuckles, and Jim discover the temporal copies from the last episode, Sonic mentions that what they're looking at isn't right. Knuckles disagrees, mentioning that he thinks the boxing gloves on his clone look right to him. Tails agrees that isn't right, and they should kill the clones before things get really crazy. Sonic, already snapping his clone's neck (or vice versa?), has already been half-paying attention. Knuckles punches his clone off the platform as Eggman uses a laser in his mech to vaporize his. As Sonic kicks his clone's corpse off the platform, he asks what is supposed to happen now. The answer is received in a the form of a cluster of the sky crumbling into pixels. Eggman compares the pixels falling on his head to bird shit, which he mentions is good luck. Tails judges from the white clump of nothing in the sky as evidence that the universe is falling apart. He tells Jim that they have to kill themselves to fix everything. Sonic gets excited at this news, until Tails clarifies that they have to kill the past versions of themselves, leaving Sonic disappointed. Soon, the party have moved to Jim's house, with Sonic noticing that Bob the Killer Goldfish is still dead. Jim appears with his past self. Tails is angered by this, mentioning Jim is supposed to kill himself. Jim mentions that he tried, only to be distracted when his past self starts flexing on how good looking he is. Much to Sonic's fear, baby worms come crawling in, asking for "Daddy", revealing that Jim had sex with himself! As Jim's place begins crumbling, Tails tells everyone not to panic, promising to kill himself now. The group are then transported to a retro version of MS Paint, where the past Earthworm Jim gets erased. After briefly turning back to normal, they appear in the forms of characters from Sonic Blast Man. Surprisingly, the guys are soon transported to the real world, being turned into crayon drawings being taped onto spoons in a sandbox. Eggman loves being a flat drawing, turning around to show off how skinny he is now. Sonic is anything but pleased, disturbed by how weird Knuckles looks and how he doesn't say anything. Jim tells everyone to calm down, and that everyone is getting out of here, before expressing doubts himself. The guys are once again turned back to normal, but have been displayed over various pieces of live action footage. Over clips of time-lapse footage of a busy city intersection, a fox prowling in the snow, and eggs being dropped in slow motion, Eggman whether Jim having sex with himself counts as either "gay or masturbation". The guys are put back in Jim's place, and immediately start running. The guys pass through a crumbling Dig Dug, a crumbling Oregon Trail, and even a crumbling Dream Land. Kirby is seen in the decaying ruins of his home, having become immensely fat and claiming not to have seen everyone in 2 years. When they ignore him, Kirby says that he'll kill them. The five-some end up back at Sonic's apartment. Tails mentions that he never got a chance to kill himself, since he was looking forward to it. The apartment itself begins crumbling, causing everyone to panic about the supposed "game over". The only one not freaking out is Sonic, who mentions that he "was hoping it would never come to this." Sonic proceeds to goes to a giant Sega Genesis never before seen in his apartment and ultimately pushes the reset button. The screen comes pitch black, flickers blue, and turns white, displaying Sega's startup screen from the original Sonic the Hedgehog. The guys are revealed to have survived! Thanks to the reset however, they've all become differently colored squares. The blue square known as Sonic comes in, and tells the rest of his crew that they are welcome. In Season 7 premiere, "Rebuild" In the middle of the sea of nothingness, Knuckles floats off to kill himself, with Sonic wishing him good luck. After clearing up with him that Knuckles is off to kill himself. Later at the end of "Back To Work", he still a floating pixel, angrily confronts the guys, asking where they've been since he's been stuck in this form for weeks. In the Season 7 Finale "The Creator", Knuckles never figured out how to make himself a full character again. He works 39 hours a week at Burger Time, he misses his boxing gloves, He attempts to sing Huey Lewis' "Hip To Be Square" to motivate himself, but quickly wishes he was dead. He reappears in Season 8, Hedgehog for Hire, he works at Burger Time, & is no longer a red pixel, Sonic & Tails visit him, to screw with him, Knuckles seems to have developed an obsession with Huey Lewis trivia. Eggman appears on the magical TV of convenience to announce that he's back to his old trickery and has taken over half the gaming universe. Sonic ends up shooting the TV screen. In "Back Together", Sonic and Tails are stress-stuffing themselves on Burgertime burgers and gin-soaked tampons as sustenance while they're hiding out from the inevitable Eggman invasion. Knuckles convinces them to save the universe and so they bring back their old accomplices Link, Kirby (Though they ditched him the second he tried to eat them), Peppy, Slippy, and Thunderhead, Later when the gang riding in Sophia, Earthworm Jim flies out & apparently Sonic & the gang having replaced Jim with a big pink dildo. Upon realization of this, Tails is creeped out by the fact that said dildo apparently drove them there. In "Bad Idea", Sonic and co. are discussing the plan to infiltrate Eggman's HQ, with minor issues such as Link having struggles with his understudy Derrique, Slippy forgetting to breathe, and Thunderhead expecting a bus. Tails informs everybody that sneaking in should be easy since Sophia has stealth mode (Placing a fedora and Groucho Marx glasses on the lion head and driving up the wall while blasting the phrase "Look Away" through a speaker). Eggman, still aware of their every move, spots them. Sonic cues Slippy to get them, but she shoots herself in the head. Sonic explains that she was supposed to take off her mask, revealing a Ninja Turtle, and do some "cool karate shit". Sonic apologizes to Peppy, who takes off his mask revealing Raphael. Eggette reveals the Egg Scrambler, a souped-up Death Egg Robot designed to know one's every move and weakness, Later Knuckles and Kirby escape. Appearance Knuckles is an echidna with red fur and peach skin. On his red fur he also has a white stripe. His hair is long and falls down in several spikes. He has violet eyes. Knuckles wears white gloves with pointed knuckles, yellow and red shoes with green cuffs and a gray buckle. Appearances # "Burger Time" (Debut) # "It's On" (Non-Speaking Appearance) # "Restart" # "Two Bad Characters" # "Sonic Knuckles" # "Eggman" # "Thunderhead" # "Things Get Messy" (Cameo) # "This Can't Be Good" # "Reset" # "Rebuild" (As a Red Pixel) # "Back To Work" (As a Red Pixel) # "The Creator" (As a Red Pixel) # "It Begins" # "Back Together" # "Bad Idea" Gallery Knuckles Burger Restaurant.png Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Males Category:Season 1 Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Characters Category:Boss's Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 6 Category:Main Characters Category:Sonic For Hire Category:Protagonists Category:Major characters Category:Personal images in use